


Next To Each Other

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That couldn't happening. Not to him. But it happened. And it was humiliating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To Each Other

It was a nice evening, Steve decided.

 

It wasn't to hot or to cold, I twas just right. Steve could wear a sweater without sweating and Chris could wear a sleeveless without freezing.

 

But now, there were no clothes. At least not at Chris's body. Steve himself only wore jeans, but the first button of it was already open. He would loose them soon, he knew.

 

Chris was moaning above him when Steve let his fingers rest at Chris' ass cheeks to pull them apart. Chris moaned before he kissed Steve. It was hot. And it was even hotter when Chris began to kiss his chest and nipples, down to his stomach where he dipped his tongue into his belly button.

 

Steve laughed quietly. It tickled a bit. When he looked down, he had to moan. Chris lips were swollen and red, his cheek were red and his eyes almost black. “You're beautiful, you know that?”, Steve asked lovingly and stroked Chris cheek. Chris blushed and looked down, his hair began to hide his face. Steve sighed and pushed it behind Chris' ear. “Don't hide.”, he murmured and pulled Chris up to another kiss.

 

Chris moaned and let his hand trail down into his pants... where he stopped. Chris stopped kissing, too. And after a few moments he knew why. Steve wasn't hard. Not even half-hard.

 

“What the...”, Chris tried an looked at Steve. Steve closed his eyes ashamed and pushed Chris down before he sat up.

 

That couldn't happening. Not to him. But it happened. And it was humiliating.

 

Two hands began hesitantly to stroke his chest and he felt his neck being kissed. “It doesn't matter, you know. It...”, the younger man began quietly but stopped when Steve laughed bitterly. “Don't tell me it happens to all guys, Chris.”, Steve murmured unhappy. He was frustrated and ashamed. He was getting old, he knew that. But now he couldn't even get hard anymore. Great.

 

“Please, Steven. I don't care.”, Chris whispered and kissed him again before he pulled Steve down again and laid his head on Steve's chest. Steve swallowed. His lover was still half-hard. How could he have forgotten that?

 

“You know, I still could blow you. Or you could fuck me. Whatever you want.”, Steve offered. Just because he couldn't didn't meant that Chris should be unsatisfied. It wouldn't do them any good. Chris was silent for a few seconds before he shook his head. “No.”, Chris whispered into his chest and kissed his shoulder. “I like that way. We should do it more often. Lying next to each other, I mean. And maybe kissing each other. I like it.”, Chris whispered, as if he was afraid that Steve wouldn't want to do anything like that. But Steve knew that Chris couldn't help himself with things like that. He didn't knew why and Chris didn't knew either.

 

Steve smiled and kissed Chris' hair. “Yes, we can do that. It's nice.”

 

But he hoped that he could get hard the next time.


End file.
